Reading The Lightning Thief
by Athena96
Summary: It is the Summer Solstice meeting and Poseidon just had to break up all the fighting going on with the family when a vortex appears. Three demigods are dropped off and then Chaos shows up with the Percy Jackson and Heroes of Olympus series in a box that he is holding. They have to read the series and the Olympians and Primordial are going to find out the truth of the future.


Poseidon with his sea green eyes and his short jet-black hair was watching his family fighting again during the Winter Solstice. Hades and Zeus were butting heads about his banishment, Hera was complaining to anyone who would listen about Zeus' unfaithfulness, Athena and Ares about him being the God of War, Aphrodite giving Hephaestus dirty looks while he was building a miniature helicopter, Dionysus reading his wine magazine, Artemis and Apollo about who was the older twin, Hermes stealing Ares' drachmas, Demeter complaining about her daughter's abduction by Hades, and Hestia was just tending to the flames in the hearth. Poseidon and Hestia, with chocolate brown eyes with gentle flames in them and long black hair, locked eyes and agreed the arguments needed to stop now before they got out of hand.

"ENOUGH!" Poseidon finally yelled. The whole family stopped what they were doing in shock that Poseidon lost his cool and yelled. Zeus, with his electric blue eyes and short black hair, blushed and realized that Poseidon was taking control because the whole family was arguing again. Poseidon noticed the blushing, but didn't comment on it. Hades with brown almost black eyes and short black hair looked sheepish, but didn't seem to regret his actions. Hera with brown eyes and long brown hair just huffed at Poseidon and Athena with her gray eyes and long black hair huffed at him as well. Ares with his brown eyes with flames in them and short brown hair looked at his feet after getting his drachmas back from Hermes, who had blue eyes and salt and pepper locks of hair. Aphrodite with her blue eyes and blonde hair just stared at Poseidon with a confused look. Hephaestus with his green eyes and curly brown hair looked at Poseidon and then went back to his creation. Dionysus with his blue eyes and short brown hair looked up from his wine magazine scoffed and went back to reading. Artemis with her silver eyes and long auburn hair looked at Poseidon with a puzzled expression. Apollo with his blue eyes and short blonde hair just looked at Poseidon wondering what his uncle was going to say next. Demeter with her soft brown eyes and long blonde hair scoffed at Poseidon taking control and Hestia was beaming at her younger brother for taking charge of the situation.

"You all need to stop your arguing, stealing, complaining, reading, and giving dirty looks to one another," Poseidon said with an iron tone to leave no room for arguing.

"Sorry Poseidon and Hestia," Zeus mumbled to them. Poseidon and Hestia accepted the apology and they all got back to the meeting when suddenly a vortex opened and three kids came falling out. The kids, two boys and one girl, got up and brushed themselves off. They then stared in shock at the Olympians, but quickly got over their shock and bowed to them.

"Introduce yourselves please," Hestia asked gently from her hearth.

"Do you want to know our parents as well?" the girl asked from in between the two boys. Hestia nodded and the all three got very concerned looks on their faces. They quickly had a quiet debate of who would go first and finally came to an agreement.

The boy with black hair, almost black eyes, and olive tone skin stepped forward and said, "My name is Nico di Angelo, son of Hades. Before you yell at my dad, I was born during World War II and was put into the Lotus Hotel along with my sister Bianca di Angelo."

He stepped back while the girl with electric blue eyes and black hair in a short ponytail stepped forward and said, "My name is Thalia Grace, daughter of Zeus. I was turned into a tree until the Golden Fleece brought me back to life by pulling me from the tree."

Thalia stepped back while the last boy with jet-black hair and sea green eyes stepped forward and said, "My name is Perseus Jackson or Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon."

He stepped back while Athena was glaring accusingly at Poseidon, which Poseidon, Percy, Nico and Thalia all noticed.

"DON'T YOU DARE ACCUSE UNCLE POSEIDON!" Thalia and Nico yelled at the same time.

"We found out from our timeline that Dad never could have me because Hera cursed him to never have demigod children after making the oath with Uncle Zeus and Uncle Hades," Percy replied while glaring at Athena.

"Don't make false accusations with no prove," Hera hotly replied. Poseidon raised an eyebrow and projected the memory.

_Poseidon was walking from the throne room after making the oath with Zeus and Hades deep in thought._

'_Why would I want a demigod child when all I want is to be with my mates, who were wrongfully taken from me? Plus, I still haven't recovered from Hera and Rhea's beating while Athena was standing there mocking my pain. I wonder if Rhea was speaking the truth when she said that she put blocks on Zeus while he was baby when handing him over to some mortals and that Baba was replaced by a disguised mortal who was meant to molest me as a child.'_

_He was brought out of his thoughts when he noticed Hera standing there with her back to him. He got a panicked expression on his face and tried to walk around her by ducking behind some of the buildings to no avail when Hera appeared out of nowhere and grabbed him by his hair. Hera flashed them to her castle and threw Poseidon to the ground hard. Before Poseidon could get up celestial bronze chains wrapped around him painfully._

"_What do you want Hera? Didn't you say you were done beating me for now?" Poseidon asked wincing when the chains dug into his tanned skin._

"_What I want is to make sure you can never have demigod children anymore and for you to give Zeus to me since we are a perfect couple you freak," Hera sneered at him while slapping him hard across the face making his lower lip bust open._

"_You may be the Goddess of Marriage, but you can't break the marriage between Zeus, Hades, and I since Pontus performed the ceremony and Chaos blessed us during the ceremony," Poseidon spat back with venom in his voice. Hera scowled at Poseidon and began to chant in Latin while she morphed to Juno and Poseidon to Neptune._

"_Et maledicam maledicentibus thee ad Neptuni filios usque ad eum diem nunquam habent amplius semideus moriar aut pereat. Sed hoc si in admonitionem, penes te nunquam ultra maledicam Iuppiter semine natos. Dico ergo Sic fiat!" Juno yelled while Neptune screamed in pain and thrashed against the chains binding him and making him bleed._

The memory faded away and the Olympians were left shocked in disbelieve while the demigods were comforting Poseidon for the memory was still painful for him. Hestia ran to her baby brother and comforted him as well and whispered in his ear that he should have spoken up sooner. Zeus and Hades were shaking in anger that Hera was hurting their brother and apparently their husband as well. Demeter was just sitting there smirking that Hera punished the freak so well and that she hadn't been found out for Poseidon didn't know she was against him as well. However, she didn't notice that Dionysus was paying close attention to Demeter and quickly realized that she was in agreement with Hera and quickly bound her with celestial bronze chains at the same time Hera and Athena were being chained up by Ares and Artemis. Percy, Thalia, and Nico made a protective circle around Poseidon only allowing Hestia in to sit with her brother for all three had high respect for her. Suddenly, another vortex appeared with a six-foot man with the night sky star eyes and black hair and he was holding a box in his hands. No one, but Poseidon knew who just stepped out of the vortex and realized that he felt a pull towards him. The man introduced himself as Chaos and realized that he needed to talk to Poseidon privately by himself with the demigods as he could see that they were not going to allow Poseidon to be by himself. Chaos was brought up to speed on what happened and was pissed off that Hera, Rhea, Athena, and Demeter were against Poseidon and were hurting him in anyway they could think of. Zeus then politely asked what was in the box he was holding and Chaos replied that they were books called the Percy Jackson Series and the Heroes of Olympus. Percy paled for the books would mention something he never told anyone about. The Olympians shrunk down to normal size and summoned chairs for the demigods and for Chaos. Chaos quickly got to work of getting rid of Hera, Rhea, Demeter, and Athena by sending them to the Void and told the others that they would be punished accordingly. Percy then requested that Thanantos be summoned to Olympus for one of the books would mention him and that he would need to hear about it. Hades quickly brought up Thanantos to Olympus and Poseidon felt another tug towards Thanantos and quickly realized that he was his last dominant mate. A chair was summoned for Thanantos and he was brought up to speed. It was decided that Chaos would read first from the Percy Jackson series.

**Percy Jackson &amp; The Olympians: The Lightning Thief **

**Chapter One I Accidentally Vaporize My Pre-Algebra Teacher**

**AN: I curse thee Neptune to never have anymore demigod children until the day I die or fade. Let this be a warning that if you come anywhere near Jupiter then I will curse you to never have anymore immortal children. So I say, so mote it be!**


End file.
